Stone
by Poison doux amer
Summary: Tout tournait autour de lui. C'était comme si le monde, une fois de plus, marchait sur la tête. Non. Pas le monde. Son monde. Combien de fois avait-il été anéanti au juste ? Trop de fois. Trop souvent. C'était à se demander ce qui n'allait pas chez lui. Mais en réalité, il connaissait déjà la réponse. Il n'était pas assez fort. (Oikawa Tooru)


Les personnages de ce manga ne m'appartiennent pas. Ceci est une songfik dont la base est " Le monde est stone " de Starmania.

J'ai la tête qui éclate  
J'voudrais seulement dormir  
M'étendre sur l'asphalte  
Et me laisser mourir

Tout tournait autour de lui. C'était comme si le monde, une fois de plus, marchait sur la tête. Non. Pas le monde. Son monde. Combien de fois avait-il été anéanti au juste ? Trop de fois. Trop souvent. C'était à se demander ce qui n'allait pas chez lui. Mais en réalité, il connaissait déjà la réponse. Il n'était pas assez fort. Et on le lui avait démontré de manière cuisante.

Couché au sol, le jeune homme passa une main sur son visage blême. Il avait beau se battre, y mettre toute sa hargne, rien ne changeait jamais. Son monde n'était pas plus beau pour autant. Un long soupir passa ses lèvres délicates avant de mourir dans un râle semblable à un sanglot que l'on réfrène. Il détestait quand les larmes naissaient peu à peu dans ses yeux et que lentement, ces perles de pluie glissaient le long de ses joues sans discontinuer. Il était faible. Beaucoup trop faible.

Stone  
Le monde est stone  
Je cherche le soleil  
Au milieu de la nuit  
J'sais pas si c'est la Terre  
Qui tourne à l'envers  
Ou bien si c'est moi  
Qui m'fait du cinéma  
Qui m'fait mon cinéma

Mais comment se battre quand systématiquement un mur se dressait devant vous et vous empêchait d'avancer ? On avait beau lui dire que le volley était un sport d'équipe et qu'il n'était pas le centre de l'univers, Oikawa avait toujours tendance à prendre le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Parce que le passeur est le centre de tout. Parce que le passeur récupère la réception des arrières et qu'il dirige l'attaque. Parce qu'une attaque contrée n'était pas seulement la faute du pointu mais aussi du passeur qui aurait dû se rendre compte que l'équipe adverse les attendait de pied ferme.

Finalement, une fois de plus, le monde ne tournait qu'autour de lui. Oikawa et son équipe. Oikawa et le volley. Oikawa et son perfectionnisme idiot. Oikawa et Oikawa.

Parfois, pour se moquer, Iwaizumi disait qu'avec sa grosse tête, il comptait comme six et qu'il devrait monter une équipe de volley pour être sûr que tout soit par-fait. La perfection. La bête noire de l'équipe. Ce mot leur sortait par les yeux. Les réceptions devaient être parfaites tout comme les passes et les attaques.

" Recommence, ce n'est pas parfait. "

Recommencer encore et encore. Vingt, trente fois le même service, la même feinte et n'accepter aucune fatigue, aucune remarque quelle qu'elle fut.

Alors lui qui demandait une telle perfection à ses amis se devait de l'être à son tour. Mais Oikawa était loin d'être un modèle à suivre. Un travail acharné quitte à se faire souffrir, un tempérament ingérable lorsque quelque chose lui déplaisait... Il était devenu une sorte de monstre. Et cet aspect-là faisait de plus en plus peur aux autres qui ne savaient plus comment le prendre. Dans les couloirs du lycée, on disait que c'était _encore_ un caprice de star. Il faisait son cinéma. Et c'était ainsi que s'était créée la légende Oikawa.

Je cherche le soleil  
Au milieu de ma nuit  
Stone  
Le monde est stone  
J'ai plus envie d'me battre  
J'ai plus envie d'courir  
Comme tous ces automates  
Qui bâtissent des empires  
Que le vent peut détruire  
Comme des châteaux de cartes

Mais voilà, ce type de comportement était bien tant que l'équipe gagnait et que cela justifiait de tels entraînements où il passait pour un tyran. Et si l'équipe perdait ?

D'un geste vif, il essuya une larme qui vagabondait sur sa joue depuis quelques secondes. Ils venaient de perdre contre Karasuno. Cette équipe dont ils pensaient ne faire qu'une bouchée venait de les battre.

À quoi bon essayer? A quoi bon viser la perfection quand même celle-ci ne vous permettait pas de venir à bout des adversaires les plus forts?

On pourrait appeler cela de la détermination voire de l'acharnement et les louer pour une telle force de caractère. Mais plus il y pensait, plus le châtain commençait à se dire que tout ceci n'était que pure folie. Il s'était pris encore une fois pour Icare et venait de se brûler les ailes à trop s'approcher du soleil. On l'avait mis en garde pourtant. Toutefois Oikawa préférait faire l'autruche et garder son unique objectif en tête : vaincre par tous les moyens Shiratorizawa.

Seulement, il y avait perdu quelque chose d'important là-dedans : son âme. Il avait la sensation de n'être plus qu'une coquille vide dont les derniers lambeaux de chair avaient été lapés consciencieusement par un animal errant. Cet animal errant, c'était le volley.

Stone  
Le monde est stone  
Laissez moi me débattre  
Venez pas m'secourir  
Venez plutôt m'abattre  
Pour m'empêcher d'souffrir  
J'ai la tête qui éclate  
J'voudrais seulement dormir  
M'étendre sur l'asphalte  
Et me laisser mourir

La fraîcheur du sol des vestiaires le ramena à la réalité. Il ne s'était pas changé et il avait maintenant froid. Son corps était douloureux car, trop préoccupé par l'envie de s'éloigner du terrain, il ne s'était même pas étiré. Ses amis étaient partis depuis bien longtemps. Personne n'avait osé lui dire quoi que ce soit. Le monde d'Oikawa venait de s'écrouler une fois de plus. Il terminait ses années lycée sans avoir la chance de participer aux nationales.

" Pourquoi se battre avec tant d'acharnement si cela nous mène toujours à la défaite ? " Ne put-il s'empêcher de dire à haute voix.

Un soupir d'agacement se fit entendre dans la pièce. Ils n'étaient pas tous partis. Iwaizumi était resté. Comme toujours. Le jeune homme était resté un bon moment prostré dans les douches sans bouger, accusant lui aussi ce coup brutal.

" L'espoir. L'espoir inébranlable qu'à un moment donné nous seront récompensés pour tous nos sacrifices. " Murmura son ami en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Le passeur se redressa et s'adossa contre un banc avant de laisser glisser sa tête contre son épaule. Son odeur rassurante calma un peu sa douleur.

" Nous sommes en dernière année. C'est foutu Iwa-chan. Cela ne sert plus à rien...

\- Crétin, répondit le pointu en assénant un petit coup au capitaine avant d'attirer son visage contre son torse. Des occasions, nous en aurons tant que nous souhaiterons les saisir. Nous avons échoué au lycée et bien nous réussirons à l'Université. Voilà tout.

\- Comment arrives-tu à en être aussi certain ?

\- Parce que le monde ne peut pas être pourri à ce point et qu'on ne va pas se laisser faire. Ton perfectionnisme doit payer à un moment donné. Après tout, c'est bien grâce à toi si on a ce niveau à l'heure actuelle... Alors oui, aujourd'hui, le monde est vraiment pourri et on a envie de s'enfermer et de ne plus bouger. Mais demain est un autre jour. Demain, nous commençons l'entrainement pour les sélections d'entrée à l'Université. "

Finalement, un cycle s'achevait mais un autre recommençait. Un nouveau défi en remplaçait un autre et ainsi de suite. Toujours aller de l'avant et ne jamais céder. Encore une fois, Iwaizumi lui avait servi de bouée de sauvetage alors qu'il se noyait en haute mer après s'être brûlé les ailes.

Merci d'avoir pris la peine de lire. Cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas écrit !


End file.
